


Satisfaction

by Recluse



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recluse/pseuds/Recluse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"During their search for Sakura, Akira slips away when the argument between Yuki and Natsuki gets a little heated. When he's gone, the argument escalates and Natsuki, who's been developing feelings for Yuki (but still isn't sure how he feels exactly) assaults him. "<br/>Fill for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

There's a frigid silence, but a stop in motions, and Akira soon walks off. Natsuki hardly glances in his direction, glare focused on Yuki's face, red hair and grey eyes and pink-red lips that he sort of wants to kiss, except he isn't sure exactly. He's not sure of anything when it comes to Yuki, not at this moment.

He tears his wrist away from Yuki's hand. Glares more.

"Don't talk like you know how I think." He hisses, the back of his mind tells him to stop, he's acting like a child, but he's tired and sick of dealing with himself and worried about Sakura, so he ignores it. Yuki steps back, but rather suddenly he glares and steps forward. Natsuki doesn't move, but blinks a bit in surprise.   
  
"We're friends, Natsuki. I do know how you think, at least, a little." Yuki says, sort of snappy, Natsuki steps forward again, grabs a fistful of Yuki's shirt. Yuki flinches but doesn't stop his glare, and he opens his mouth again - pink red, pink on the edges but a deeper red on the inside - to say, "And you're acting stupid. I know you're worried, but this isn't the way to deal with it."

_This isn't worth it._  Natsuki thinks.  _Calm down. You are friends._  
  
He tries, he really does, but he keeps distracting himself, notes the way Yuki's neck looks in florescent light, the way his eyes follow Natsuki without shifting, the way his collarbone is right- there-  
  
He shoves Yuki away with more force than intended, inner turmoil taking its freedom through outer action. Yuki stumbles back, draws to full height and watches Natsuki cautiously, as if he'll be attacked if he's not careful.  
  
What it does is piss Natsuki off. His stupid friend, with his stupid red hair and stupid smile and stupid attractive body, all of it, the whole thing pisses Natsuki off incredibly, drives him straight up the wall. As if he's going to bite like a dog. As if he's going to straight out lose it in the middle of the street.   
  
He steps forward to prove all of Yuki's caution is worth having, a backwards logic taking over his thoughts. _If Yuki is cautious, he might as well have a reason to be._  
  
He steps forward and shoves hard, pushes Yuki towards a wall, and he's pushed back and they're shoving each other back and forth, a mock fight in the making. It's when he grabs at that ridiculously attractive neck and pulls a fistful of shirt towards him, places his mouth on the tight skin and bites hard that he realizes that this fight isn't going to be as simple as punch-punch-kick. He doesn't even want it to be punch-punch-kick, that's the worst part of it, and it just makes him more frustrated. What the hell is this kind of feeling, he's never dealt with it, and now it takes its time to unwind, or rather, snap.  
  
Yuki half shouts, half moans in pain, and it's weird, weird and he isn't feeling a tightness in his lower half, he swears, pushes it all back. Instead he bites again, a different place, closer to the ear, wonders if a mark can be made like that. Yuki pushes at his shoulder, but all Natsuki has to do is grab his wrist and he stops it, Natsuki can feel his thumb press against a vein, rubs a steady circle, feels the sharp jerk and shudder Yuki makes, feels him try to pull away and Natsuki isn't going to have any of that. None of it.

He lets go of Yuki's shirt and his hand moves straight down without his consent, palms the front of Yuki's shorts and he has no idea what his body is planning on doing, but he likes the way Yuki looks at him then, his face red and shocked. It'd be better, something in him whispers, if he wasn't horrified, but Natsuki can't think right now. Doesn't want to think right now, focuses on pressing the heel of his hand where wrist and palm connect into Yuki's crotch, not trying to hurt but trying to do something else.  
  
Yuki gasps, pulls as hard as he can to get away and Natsuki sort of lets him, because he likes grabbing onto Yuki's shirt and kissing his lips without thinking about it, biting the bottom lip and pushing his tongue through, roughly licking the inside and letting his hands wander, continually kneading Yuki, who pulls and moans all at once, as if he can't figure it out. That's fine, because Natsuki can't figure it out either, decides that at the moment there are other things to worry about. He bites, nips the skin at the corner of Yuki's mouth and trails bites and kisses down to his earlobe and then bites there, teeth grazing, then biting hard, alternating feeling, listening carefully to each high pitched hiss of pain and quiet shriek, and he knows that Yuki is enjoying it somewhat because he can feel something hard underneath his hands. It's not quite enough though, feeling it through shorts, Natsuki lets his body take over, sticks his hand straight down Yuki's shorts and his fingers dance above the base, his other hand blocks Yuki's attempts to stop him, and he takes in every breathy 'no' as a yes, because that's what it sounds like, that's what he  _wants._  
  
He keeps biting, keeps his rhythm, manages his way down to the collarbone and takes his time, teeth skimming and sinking deep into the curve, the jerk from Yuki's hips tells him he's done something right even when he's doing something wrong. His fingers slide lower slowly, and when the strangled cry makes its way out of Yuki's mouth, spilling over his lips, Natsuki smiles against his collar and bites again, nips languidly up the trail he already made, small red marks in an unsteady line up Yuki's neck. His fingers tap light beats, and when he looks at Yuki's face, red and shivering and scared but heady, his jeans are too tight all over again and he presses himself up against Yuki, grinds his hips, fingers still playing rhythms against the very bottom of the base, and he can feel something wet through cloth that isn't from him. He goes lower, Yuki whines, pushing him back but weakly, limply, as if he can't fight anymore, and Natsuki _grins_ , feels unlike himself but enjoys every second of it. When Yuki bites him back - hard, trying to hurt, area just where the jaw ends - Natsuki's breath stutters instead, he grinds his hips harshly against Yuki's, groans out loud, biting and bruising and sucking and oh, Yuki cries out and jerks forward, teeth grazing the spot he tried to bite, and bright white lights flash in front of Natsuki's eyes, he feels a shiver from his feet to his groin. Judging by the sticky liquid on his hand, Yuki just saw the same.   
  
He savors the spent, terrified look on his face. He'll take the time to regret it later. Now, all red and disheveled and marked up, all by him, he can't look at Yuki and feel anything but pure satisfaction.


End file.
